


The Mage and the Cynic

by falltoforget



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falltoforget/pseuds/falltoforget
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	The Mage and the Cynic

As Virgil made his way into the new town he felt the trouble close at hand. His bag had the few things he owned most of which were used for his special gift. The tarot cards and tea leaves had become parlor tricks that everyone claimed they could do and the crystal ball just looked tacky but these were the only ways people would take him seriously. Virgil stopped on a corner in the middle of town taking out his crystal ball and peeling back the hood of his cape. It wasn’t long before someone was stopping to ask for a fortune. Virgil used the ball to seem cheesy as he looked into the man’s future. Virgil saw a passionate romance and a great tragedy that would soon be.  
“I see a man in your future,” Virgil said sparing the man bad news, “His bright smile will soon be a light in your life.”  
“Patton.” The man muttered a smile tugging at his lips. The man paid Virgil before walking away.  
“You know it’s rude to scam people for their money.” A man says coming up to the corner. His deep blue shirt hinting at a muscular physique below.  
“I’m not scamming anyone.” Virgil said putting the money in his bag.  
The man scoffed, “You cannot see the future therefore by taking money for saying you can is scamming someone.”  
“I can see the future and if you would like proof I will do a reading right here and now free of charge.” Virgil says.  
The man began to walk away scoffing, “I won’t fall for your little gimmicks.”  
Virgil sighed, “Alright no gimmicks,” he paused “Logan.”  
Logan stopped dead in his tracks, “How do you know my name?”  
“I told you I’m a psychic.”  
Logan turned around a steely glare on his face, “There is no such thing as a psychic or a third eye. You must simply be a keen observer seeing as my name is on the inside of my cloak.” Logan said holding the corner of his travel cloak. His name was indeed embroidered there but small enough that there was no way Virgil could have seen it.  
“Well the fact that you are on your way to the book store is not embroidered on your cloak or the fact that you hope to find a book on astronomy a rather admirable subject in my opinion.”  
A look of shock passed over Logan’s face before he regained his composure, “Lucky guess.”  
Virgil sighed, “Ask me one question about your future I’ll answer it.”  
Logan thought for a second, “What is the next major event the town will see?”  
Virgil looked into the future only to see flashes of bickering store clerks a riot a peace offering and then the final image came with a large fire engulfing the town meeting the mystics eyes. He watched as people ran around him and suddenly he saw what had started the whole thing. There in the center of town was a flaming stake that had fallen. The two bodies were tied back to back and they were holding hands. Virgil wished he knew who it was but the corpses were charred beyond recognition. Virgil made his way back to the present moment and felt his face pale. “The town is going to divide from within itself. Store clerks fighting in the market as the start. After that there’s going to be a mob at your front door. A man will bring you a peace offering that you will reluctantly accept. All of this ending with two people burning at the stake bringing the town down with them.”

Logan thought for a minute looking skeptical, “Nonsense.” The man said turning around and walking away.

“I hope he’s right.” Virgil muttered sitting down on his box.  
As the week went on Logan began to notice how many people would stop to see the man on the corner. They would leave with smiles leaving with smiles and giddy steps despite the worry plastered across the mystic’s face. One day as Logan was passing the man stopped him saying, “Logan it’s serious I need your help.”  
“I don’t even know your name why would I help you?” Logan slighted.  
“My name is Virgil, now I really need your help.” The man was practically begging and it didn’t help that Logan was a head taller than him.  
Logan looked at the pain and anxiety plastered on the face next to him. Sighing Logan said, “What do you need Virgil?”  
“I need you to help me stop what’s going to happen. That big event is next week and we need to keep it from happening.”  
“That thing is a figment of your imagination invented to try and scare me into believing in you ‘psychic abilities’. Nothing’s going to happen to the town and no one is going to be burned at the stake.”  
“Logan I swear on my life this is true.” Virgil’s eyes looked like a doe’s as he pleaded the taller man to believe him.  
Logan thought for a second, “I just can’t believe you.” With this he walked away leaving the mystic once again by himself.  
The week went on and tension filled the air just as Virgil had said the market was now filled with shouting matches and fist fights. They were screaming about fortunes and prosperity promised by the man on the corner. Logan couldn’t believe the uproar that one man could cause as he sat pondering it by his fireplace. He thought about the day writing some observations when there was a sharp knock on his door. When the door opened it revealed a large group of men women and children alike, “We’ve seen you with the corner mystic.” The man in front said. Logan recognized him as the baker Patton, “We need to get him out of town, he’s tearing us apart!” The man said.  
“Oh really because as I recall he was the one who knew your feelings for your partner.” Logan said cooly adjusting his glasses.  
A blush crossed the man’s face as he retorted, “He isn’t doing any good for this town by ruining surprises and creating conflict.”  
Logan straightened to his full height towering over the crowd, “His name is Virgil and he hasn’t hurt any of you. I suggest you leave him alone or else you will have to deal with me.”  
The crowd looked shocked but Patton muttered, “We will be back Logan I can promise you that.”  
The crowd left Logan to ponder a new subject…Why was I so protective of Virgil?  
It was only the next day that Logan didn’t see Virgil on the street corner. He paused and looked around the intersection when he heard a sickening punch from an alley. Logan rushed over eager to help knowing that his mystic was the victim. What he was met with was three large men over a bleeding Virgil, “Hey!” The men turned to see a furious Logan, “Leave him alone!”  
“What are you going to do about it?” One man asked.  
“This.” Logan gave a very strong strategic punch to the man’s nose that definitely broke it. The men went running the one nursing his nose, “Are you ok?” Logan asked turning to Virgil.  
Virgil Looked up with a bleeding nose and a swollen eye, “Never better.” He said sarcastically.  
“Let’s go back to my place and patch you up.” Logan said lifting the man.  
Virgil was shocked at how strong Logan was and hugged closer to his chest.  
Logan carried Virgil and his stuff back to his house ignoring all the looks. He carried the mystic all the way to his own bed before finally setting him down, “I’m going to get you some food.”  
Virgil lay there kind of shocked as he heard rustling in the kitchen. Was this man who gave him such a hard time actually about to nurse him after a little fight?  
“Ok I got you some bread did the hit anywhere other than your face?” Logan asked startling Virgil from his thoughts.  
“What? Oh-um-no, they just punched me a little bit.” Virgil stammered blushing a bit.  
Logan smirked, “Not so confident now that you aren’t on your street corner.”  
Virgil’s eyes went wide, “I doubt you’d be so cocky in the bed of a man you barely know.”  
Logan chuckled sitting by Virgil, “Look Virgil, I know we just met and stuff but I know what it’s like to be the town outcast so I just want to look out for you. I don’t think your psychic or anything but I think you’re smart to be able to make so many accurate hypotheses about the future.” Logan had begun to fiddle with his hands and seemed a little nervous, “I just don’t want you to be hurt like I was.”  
Virgil stared for a moment before speaking, “I have something that’s meant for you.”  
Logan starred as Virgil pulled a package out of his bag, “Why do you have a gift for me?”  
“Just read the note.” Virgil said retreating into the hood of his cloak.  
Logan looked on the brown paper and saw there was indeed a note written on the top…

For the man who loves the stars so you can find them on the brightest days and the cloudiest of nights

-Virgil

Logan shot Virgil a glance laced with detached curiosity while opening the parcel. He pulled out a deep blue cloak that felt softer than anything he’d remembered feeling. As the silky fabric moved over his hand he saw the inside looked just like the night sky, “How did you get this? I love it so much.”  
“I’ve been making it since I was twelve years old.” Virgil said fiddling with the end of his own cloak, “I started it after a vision I had of me giving it to someone. I didn’t know that it would be you.”  
Logan starred at the cloak that was now in his hands, “You’re actually psychic.” he said in awe still not looking at the mystic.  
“That’s what I’ve been trying to prove to you.” Virgil chuckled.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t believe you."  
“I knew you wouldn’t. You are a man of science and I’m a magic man.”  
“We need to stop this.” Logan said solemnly  
“Stop what?”  
“What’s happening with the town. We can’t let it get destroyed because of ignorance.”  
“Logan I can just see the future I can’t change it.”  
“We can make our own destiny are you with me.”  
Virgil loved the new spark of a plan forming in Logan’s eyes, “I’m in.”  
Virgil was still staying in the little alley at night and he watched as the early shopkeepers made it to their stores. He watched as the sun rose up bathing the streets in daylight, “Time to get to work.” Virgil stood and crossed the square to his corner. He watched the people pass by on the streets as the day moves forward. Virgil had gotten used to the glares the townspeople gave him when they passed. Normally he would just pack up and leave but he had a reason to stay. Virgil looked up to see that reason walking toward him with a smile adding a sparkle to his eyes.  
“Good morning Virgil can we go to your inn room to talk?” Logan asked.  
Virgil looked at the man before flatly saying, “I don’t have one.”  
Concern flashed across Logan’s face, “Where have you been staying?”  
“Right over there.” Virgil pointed to alleyway.  
“You’ve been living in the alley for a week!?”  
“I have to use what little money I make for food, I can’t afford a room.”  
“You’re staying with me let’s go.” Logan said grabbing Virgil’s things.  
“Logan I couldn’t impose-”  
“Falsehood,” Logan cut the man off, “I can easily board you in my house, it’s no trouble.”  
“You don’t need to worry about it, I’m used to staying in alleys.”  
“That’s not good for you one of the basic needs of a living creature is shelter.” Logan grabbed Virgil’s things, “You’re staying with me and that’s final.”  
Virgil stood up blushing and followed the man, “Logan really I’ll only be in town another week at most, and-”  
Logan stopped turning sharply, “You will stay with me and there is no argument.”  
Virgil cowered under the sharp gaze, “Alright.” He squeaked out.  
Logan’s gaze softened, “Ok.”  
Logan began to take care of Virgil and everyone in town knew. Logan was seen as the witch’s man, everyone shunned him. Virgil felt guilty for staying and the only way he would sleep in the bed was if him and Logan shared it. The town was beginning to get aggressive so Virgil spent the days at home. Logan would go out every day wearing his new cloak and he would come home around four.  
“What do you do all day?” Virgil asked one night as the two lay in the bed.  
It was large enough that another person could fit between the two but they were comfortable, “I teach at the knights school.” Logan said rolling over.  
Virgil turned to face him and noticed they were closer now, “What do you mean? Do you train them physically?”  
“No that’s up to the captain Roman. I’m in charge of making sure that they are bright enough to know how to use their training.”  
Virgil thought for a moment, “Do you think that you would lose that because of me?”  
“Virgil if they deny me my position because I’m friends with you then I will happily stay home.” Logan took Virgil’s hand in his. He had noticed that Virgil was calmer when they were closer.  
A deep breath escaped the psychics lips, “Logan, why are you here?”  
“Because I live here.”  
“No like why do you care about me? Why are you making sure that I’m ok?”  
Logan looked into the man’s eyes, “I care because I know what it’s like for people to doubt you. I know what it’s like for the town to hate you. Before I lived here I was a philosopher in another town. No one believed my theories and they all thought I was crazy and they chased me out of town. When I came here I was able to get a job teaching, so that’s what I do now.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I thought you were a psychic?” Logan smirked  
“Doesn’t mean I want you all figured out.”  
“Well you should get to bed.”  
“I’m-” Virgil cut himself off  
“You’re what?” Logan asked.  
“I’m scared.”  
“Come here.” Logan pulled Virgil against his chest, “It’s going to be ok you’re safe.”  
The two fell asleep tangled in each other’s warmth.  
The next morning Virgil and Logan were met with a rude awakening. Banging on the door signaled that someone was trying to get in, “Wait one minute I’ll be right there.” Logan said getting out of bed.  
“Logan I don’t think-”  
“Virgil it will be ok I promise.” Logan walked over to the door and opened it to find four knights and the priest there, “How may I help you?”  
“Logan Farworth and Virgil Collins you are both under arrest for disturbance of the peace, homosexual tendencies, witchcraft, and betraying the church.” The priest stated, “Come peacefully for you are sentenced to death.”  
Logan stared for a second before saying, “Virgil I think you better grab your cloak.”  
Logan and Virgil walked to the square with their heads held high and their hands tied behind their backs. Virgil felt panic take hold of his body when he saw the stake, he was one of the two bodies. The men tied Logan and Virgil tightly to the stake and untied their hands.  
“Logan-”  
“I know.” Logan said and took Virgil’s hand in his. For the first time in front of people Logan was showing that Virgil meant something to him, “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“You know your crimes and your sins how do you plead.”  
“Guilty.” The two said as Virgil shot a small flame to the logs beneath them. Screams rang out as the two burned and began to struggle still holding each other’s hands. When the stake fell Virgil knew they were taking the town with them. A final blaze consumed a flame of love that had barely sparked.


End file.
